


on the edge of tonight

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a case of crisp, new, unmarked dollar bills in the trunk of the car, a case that should probably be as far away from the city as possible, but there certainly seems to be no harm in pulling over and celebrating acquiring the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge of tonight

Alicia’s hand hasn’t moved from Wade’s thigh the whole car ride out of town. It’s – it’s distracting, really: not enough to be dangerous, but enough to have him desperate to pull the car over so they can do something about it.

It’s how her nails are digging into him in such a way that says she knows exactly what she wants without any words, the looks she shoots across at him from the passenger seat. Wade isn’t taking his eyes off the road, but he can feel the fire in her gaze.

The adrenaline always does this to them. Ramps them up, gets them far past just being in the mood but in a state of pure need that has to be satisfied as soon as it can. Sometimes it makes trying to resist even more difficult than the heists themselves.

“Here.” Alicia speaks over the near silence of the drive. “Just off to the right.”

Wade takes the turning she tells him to and stops the car. It’s dark, secluded. Exactly what they need. Maybe they should be worried that there’s the chance they’re being followed, that someone’s noticed the money’s gone and the cops have been called to seek them out, but – no. There isn’t anyone after them. They’re too damn good to get caught. If someone happens to see the car, to see them inside, it’s hardly likely they’ll think anything of it. Just a couple who couldn’t wait to get home from their date to fuck. Who couldn’t even be bothered to get their clothes off.

Finally, Alicia’s hand moves from its place on Wade’s leg as she gets the door open. Wade follows, opening his side of the vehicle and getting out for a moment, but once the door’s closed behind him, it’s into the backseat. He shifts along to the middle of the seat and Alicia joins him, shutting the door when she’s inside.

She straddles his lap, arms winding around his neck, and just having her this close is intoxicating.

“So,” she says, rolling her hips against his, “that was easy.”

“Was it now?” Wade smiles at her, letting his hands rest on her sides.

“Easy enough.” Alicia leans closer, close enough that their foreheads are pressed together. “But this is the best part.”

It is. It always is. They could be on top of the world with a whole criminal empire of their own, bringing in millions every month, and still, nothing would be able to beat this. Wade kisses her, deep and hungry and just pure wanting, and Alicia grinds down against him again. Her skirt’s all hiked up her thighs and _God_ , Wade’s almost too affected by her.

One of his hands moves down, slips underneath her skirt and brushes over the – not her _skin_ but the thin, filmy nylon of her tights. He frowns.

“What are we gonna do about this, then?” he asks, pulling at the material. Alicia frowns back at him in question. “Tights. A bit difficult to get off, aren’t they?”

“Rip it,” she says almost immediately, and Wade’s eyes widen at her, slightly shocked. Alicia just shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. We’ve got money, after all.”

They do. Wade tears at the tights, easily getting through the sheer fabric. He lets a thumb run down her pussy through her underwear, already wet even just feeling through the material, and she shivers at the touch.

“Yeah? Like this?” Wade strokes down the fabric with his knuckles now, pulling another gasp out of her, and then pushes the garment out of the way to get at the bare skin underneath.

“Guess it’ll make sense to go without these too when it gets warmer, hm?” Alicia teases, her breath tickling Wade’s face, and she leans in to kiss him, hard. She moans into it when he finds her clit and presses his thumb against it, and when they’ve broken apart her expression is nothing but desperate. “ _Fuck_ , come on,” she pleads, and Wade knows what that means.

He finds the condom in his pocket and hands it to her to keep hold of while he undoes his belt and the fly of his trousers. Alicia rips it open, just waiting, her eyes rapt on him and her breath heavy with anticipation. It’s another moment’s wait before he’s pulled his cock out of his boxers, hard and leaking and just as eager for Alicia as she is for him, and once she’s slipped the condom on him she shifts around on his lap so she’s in the perfect position to sink down onto him.

And it’s like heaven when she does – watching her as well as the way she feels around him. She’s gorgeous like this, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting at the sensation. Wade settles his hands back on her hips, guiding her movements, but then Alicia moves too fast for his grip, coming down on him so hard and _good_ that he groans and he swears his body almost goes slack at the pleasure.

“Yeah?” Alicia purrs, eyes glinting at him with something wicked.

“Yeah,” Wade repeats, and he lets her set the pace, rocking his hips up to meet it. It’s steady but desperate, yearning, everything they are after the thrill of a night like this one.

Outside it’s silent apart from the scattered sounds of vehicles zooming by in the night, but they can hardly even hear that; they’re too focused on each other, on the noises, on the feeling. Even tonight’s spoils in the boot of the car are just second thoughts in comparison.

Wade’s so lost in it that his orgasm takes him by surprise when he eventually feels it coming. He reaches under Alicia’s skirt again, reaches for her clit, and rubs his thumb over it just how he knows she likes it. He wants them to come together, or at least as damn near to that as he can get, because that’s what this _is_ : the two of them in this together, each other’s everythings, taking risks and bending the law to suit them.

She’s there with him soon enough, no words able to escape her but curses and his name, and Wade tilts Alicia’s head so he can kiss her. He can treat her to more later – with the money that’s sitting in the trunk spread out over the bed and his head between her thighs – but for now, it’s enough to calm that edge of want for them both.

Another kiss – this one loving, tender, telling each other _always_ and _everything_ – and Wade pulls her in against his chest, a hand in her hair. It’s these moments that make the possibility of it all coming crashing down worth it. Whatever happens, confident as they are that nothing will, they know they’ll always have each other.


End file.
